


It Hurt

by ArminTheCutie



Series: Meronia [1]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Meronia, My First Fanfic, Sad, Short One Shot, Wammy House, melloxnear - Freeform, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5314979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArminTheCutie/pseuds/ArminTheCutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey near” Near turns to Mello “how come you never cry? You didn’t even cry when you broke your arm”</p>
<p>“It just didn’t hurt that much”</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic so i hope you enjoy it!

Near joined wammy when Mello was eight and that age nether of them could care less about test scores or who’s in first place. Near would laugh and mello would smile they were friends. They were happy, but that soon changed…

~

“Hey near” Near turns to Mello “how come you never cry? You didn’t even cry when you broke your arm”

“It just didn’t hurt that much”

~

“What did you get?” Mello picked over near shoulder trying to get a look at his exam, he sees the 100% “what the hell how did you get higher then me we studied together?!”

“I’m not sure, maybe mello accidently spelt something wrong?” near replied in his usual mono tone voice.

“No way that not possible” Mello gets up and starts heading for the door.

“Where’s Mello going?”

“To see the teacher”

“Will Mello and Near play later”

“Sure”

They didn’t

~

Mello threw himself into his work barely gave anything else a thought Near would try and try to get Mello’s attention but to no avail. It hurt.

But he still didn’t cry.

~

Near had shut himself out from everyone the only thing stopping him from falling into a spiral of depression was distracting himself with work, it was almost like an obsession. People began to talk about him calling him inhuman, emotionless, a robot. It hurt.

But he still didn’t cry.

~

L had promised he’d be visit, he said that he would even take them out. Near was so excited he spent weeks researching what was the best ice cream shop near them so he could tell L about it when he came. He finally settled on one three day before L would come, it was a cute little shop not far from them called sweet tooth. He was so excited, he even smiled. Roger came into his room two days before L would come to tell him that something came up last minute and L wouldn’t able to make it. It hurt.

But he still didn’t cry.

~

Near had excepted that fact that Mello wanted nothing to do with him but when mello walked up to him on that Saturday afternoon he couldn’t help but feel hopefull.

“How the hell did you do better then me! I worked harder! I deserve it more!” Mello screamed furiously.

“Mello is right, Near is sorry”

“No your not you never fell anything! You robot”

A single tear ran down Near’s face.

“Your… crying” Mello stated questionaly

Near simply replied “It hurt”

~

Mello sat there not knowing what to do. He thought pulling such a reaction from his rival would feel great, would make him fell more powerful. It didn’t.

It hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> I almost cried when i wrote this!


End file.
